


Take The Fucking Shot.

by boringboomer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringboomer/pseuds/boringboomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Michael standoff at Brad's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Fucking Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains suicidal actions and self harm, please don't read if you get easily offended!! xx

Just as Trevor finished digging up Brad's grave, he climbed out of the pit to view a very concerned Michael. After a brief moment of quarreling between the two, both men pulled out their guns and aimed at the other. Michael squinted, scared shitless that he could potentially lose his life. "I didn't want it to come to this." Michael's voice cracked as his arms started to shake. "Yes you did, you just don't have the fucking balls do it, but I do." Trevor firmly planted his feet to the ground and didn't move a muscle, dead serious. It freaked Michael out, he didn't know how the hell he was going to get out of this one. "I've got more to lose than you." Michael sounded like he was about to cry, which tore Trevor apart. "Never a truer word has been spoken, brother." Trevor barked back. Seconds passed and Trevor seemingly demanded Michael to shoot him. "Now pull the fucking trigger." Both stood straight and didn't move, like solid metal statues. "You ain't got the guts." Trevor lowered his defenses and seemed more calm. "Take the fucking shot!" Michael cried, shaking more than he previously was. Trevor slowly moved his arm down, Michael seemingly relieved. Michael almost smiled and put his gun down, only to be back to a state of fear and anxiety. Trevor put the pistol to his head, staring straight into the other man's eyes. "What the hell are you.." Michael muttered, lowering his gun. Trevor gripped the weapon tighter, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "Takin' the shot." Trevor smiled, tears running down his face. "T-Trevor.." Michael dropped his gun and nearly ran to Trevor, interrupted by him shouting. "Hey hey! Watch where the fuck you're goin' or I'll shoot!" Michael jerked back, unsure of what to do. "Let's just.. go home and have a few drinks.. talk things out, ok?" Michael smiled softly, nodding at Trevor. "I'm not going to fall for your lies again, Townley. And I never will." Trevor closed his eyes, under his breath saying "I'm sorry" and pulling the trigger. The man collapsed, the bullet dug into his skull, gun falling out of his hands. His corpse laid on the snow, eyes still shut. Michael froze, unconsciously falling to his knees. "What.." Michael's eyes dilated, shaking along with his hands. "What the fuck did I do!" Michael screamed, grabbing his gun and repeatedly smashing it against his head, furiously sobbing along with screams of distress. "I can’t believe my best fucking friend shot himself because of me.." Michael cried and hugged Trevor's cold dead body. "Wake up." Michael begged and pleaded for Trevor to get up. We wished and prayed and cried for him to come back. "C'mon man, say something!" Michael shook Trevor, denying he was truly dead. "Trevor fucking wake up you sick twisted bastard this isn't funny!" Michael smashed his fist against Trevor's chest, hoping he'd feel a pulse. "Wake up!! Fucking get up you asshole! The world needs you- I need you! You prick this isn't your time! You can't die.. You're not dead! Stop this shit!" Michael held Trevor's freezing fingers with his bare hands, crying on his shoulder. He stared at the bloody bullet hole, and finally understood- he's dead. He's never coming back, and he never will. Michael wiped his tears with his sleeve and picked up Trevor. He held his corpse bridal style, and walked out of the graveyard. Unlocking his car, he put Trevor's body in the back seat, silently staring at him. "You piece of shit. Choosing the easy way out, leaving me. How selfish could you be?! I have nothing but shit! Shitty wife, shitty kids, shitty life.." Michael clenched his fists and got in the car. "Well that makes two of us." He grabbed his pistol that Trevor gave him back in the younger years, and shot himself in the same place Trevor killed himself.


End file.
